


Glitter Isn't Gold

by BitsofaStarGoneWrong



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, God this is gay, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, these boys got issues tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitsofaStarGoneWrong/pseuds/BitsofaStarGoneWrong
Summary: Rhiyadh Lavellan was once the golden boy of his clan. Now, living in exile in Ferelden, Rhiyadh has been struggling to come to terms with his mistakes. But after a chance encounter at a party, he is thrown into the path of Dorian Pavus, an aspiring model, and historian, with his own host of issues. Both men have been living in the shadows of their pasts for far too long. Can they learn to trust in each other to find their own happiness? Can they learn to trust in themselves to fight for their own happiness?





	1. Some Ruins Are Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a book by Alexis Hall called Glitterland.

We won’t ever be holy, or galaxies or whatever else I’ve ever fucking written about. We are built upon too many ruins, but my  _god_ , some ruins are known as wonders of the world.  
  
And you’re mine.

http://lostcap.tumblr.com

-

Rhiyadh Lavellan was being buried alive. He was being crushed under a thousand-ton weight on his chest. He was caged in, trapped. An arm and a leg wrapped themselves around him, like a dragon wrapping its tail to suffocate its prey before it clamped its teeth into the neck, severing its life. Of all the deaths he’d envisioned for himself, this was definitely one of the many.

Rhiyadh threw himself off the bed and frantically gathered his clothes. He didn’t even look back as he scrambled to put on the array of complicated lacings. Not bothering to zip or tie everything together, he launched himself out of the nearest exit.

It took four cigarettes before he could finally even manage to pull out his cellphone. Closing his eyes, Rhiyadh just tried to breathe as he dug his phone out of his pocket. He was thankful past him had decided to tuck the technology into his pocket or who knows where he would be now.

“Darling…Do you have any idea what time it is?” Rhiyadh squeezed his eyes shut tighter, licking his lips.

“Yes, Viv, but if you could…” Rhiyadh lost his breath again and gasped too loud for his own liking, “Could you just come get me?” There was the inevitable silence of her considering their partnership.

“Rhiyadh. You cannot keep calling me like this-” Rhiyadh felt the panic well up inside of him again and he spun around, looking at the empty street.

“Vivienne, please, I don’t have a car, I went home with a strange man last night and I need your help.” He could feel Vivienne’s sigh from however far away they were and heard her getting up.

“I have to be up in an hour anyway…Can you at least give me a street name to go by?” Rhiyadh spun in place, trying to find even one street sign.

“I…Sheffield. Sheffield Avenue.” He could hear Vivienne sigh, then she stated that she would be there as soon as possible. Rhiyadh hung up and looked around his surroundings. He could definitely be robbed out here in the freezing cold. _Best have another cigarette if I am about to die any second_ , Rhiyadh thought.

Viv came by another four cigarettes later, her lips set in a tight line as she watched Rhiyadh climb into the passenger seat. The elf curled up in the front seat, taking shuddering breath after breath until he was steady again. He pressed his forehead against the chilled window of the car as they drove towards his apartment. They sat in silence as Rhiyadh pulled himself together. Then Vivienne stated,

“You look like a dragon ate you up and spat you back out.” Rhiyadh didn’t laugh. He might have once, in their days when Vivienne was just a young mage studying elven magic. But in Ferelden, everything seemed confined. Including Rhiyadh himself.

“So, you disappeared from the party for a man?” He could hear the acid dripping from Vivienne’s voice. In retrospect, it was pretty shitty of him. It had been her birthday and all. But he shrugged away the guilt,

“I didn’t want to go, remember?” Vivienne gripped the steering wheel, her foot pressing down on the pedal.

“I wanted you there, Rhiyadh. Bastian wanted you there.” Rhiyadh rolled his eyes when she mentioned her lover.

“Of course, here we go, back to Bastian.” Her fingers gripped the steering wheel which slowly began to freeze over. Rhiyadh knew it was a low blow, but he kept going, his own self-loathing driving him on.

“He doesn’t love you, Vivienne, he’s fucking married. With Kids. He’s just using you for sex.” Vivienne snapped back at him quickly,

“All I was asking was that you think of somebody other than yourself for once.” Her words stung, just as he knew his words had stung her. He deserved that one. They lapsed into an angry silence. Then she whispered,

“You are ruining my life, Rhiyadh. I cannot keep doing this.” Rhiyadh knew this, he knew he was a burden on everyone in his life, especially Vivienne.

“You didn’t have to come.” He groaned out, squeezing his eyes shut. His head throbbed, and his heart was still beating a mile a minute. He could feel her tense up again when he said this,

“Yes, Rhiyadh, I did. Because the last time I ignored your call,” She clenched her jaw, “You tried to kill yourself.” Leave it to Vivienne not to mince words. She wasn’t wrong, but…

“You had nothing to do with _that_.” Rhiyadh murmured, tugging at the straps on his outfit. That was half right. Vivienne was just the straw that broke the halla’s back. Vivienne snorted, shaking her head as the speedometer ticked upwards. She continued on like she hadn’t really heard him,

“We’ve all had hardships my dear, and you just _chose_ yours. Don’t blame the rest of us for something you regret.” Rhiyadh stared at her in silence, then grumbled,

“That was rather uncalled for.” She stared ahead. He looked out the window, he knew he’d have to deal with that comment sometime soon. And all the negativity running through his head. He tried to keep the slurs to a minimum, at least out loud. But especially now, with his medications wearing thin and his blood alcohol levels running high, it was hard to keep his clans last insults from falling into his head.

“I’ve got work, darling, so if you could hurry up.” Rhiyadh started violently when he realized he was staring at the front of his apartment block. The sound of her car door slamming was the only goodbye they shared before Vivienne sped off. Nothing stopped her from going to work. It was the one irritating thing about Vivienne, she always managed to pull through. Not him, he’d never quite managed to finish the race.

Rhiyadh trudged up his front steps and fumbled with his keys as he tried to unlock the door. It took several attempts just on the front door, and three more to open the door to his apartment with only the elevator ride in between as a reprieve.

The drunk, anxious elf fell to the ground in the front hallway of his apartment. He was too tired to make it much further. He knew that _normal_ people didn’t start crying in their front hallway; _Normal_ people could make it to their bed, get undressed, wash the sin off their skin. But he couldn’t find the energy to go further.

As he lay stretched out on the floor, he pressed his hand against the floorboards. He lazily traced a particularly deep gash in the wood, just like a scar. Mythal'enaste, why did he have to be thinking about _that_ now? He was terrified of the memory. Terrified of the past in general. But who wasn’t, it didn’t make him special, thinking like a self-depreciating lunatic. No matter how much he wanted it to be true, he was not special, never would be to anyone.

He willed himself to cry. But he’d done far too much of that in his early years. The tears wouldn’t seem to come now. _Pity_ , he thought. Though the memories began to flow, he was too disoriented to truly feel them.

In the past, Rhiyadh sat on the forest floor with his mother, feeling the wind on his face on a cool summer day. In the past, his clan was his world world, and he hadn't betrayed their trust.

In the past, Varalas had loved him. Or at least loved what Rhiyadh’s body could give him in the dead of night away from the scrutinizing eyes of their keeper. In the past, Vivienne still enjoyed his company, still lived and worked with him in harmony.

In the past, magic had crawled under his skin, the fire licking at his arms as he tried to stab at it with a knife. He wanted to let it out, show the world what passion lay hidden inside. It would never leave him unless he cut it out.

In the past, he stood admits of sea and bodies, music pounding in his ears as he inhaled bottle after bottle of Ferelden booze.

And then there was Vivienne’s party. And a beautiful, sparkling Tevinter man of today.

 


	2. Writhing and Dying and Burning

Stars are not small or gentle.  
They are writhing and dying and burning.  
They are not here to be pretty.  
I am trying to learn from them.

\-  Caitlyn Siehl, “Sky Poem”

* * *

 It was Viviennes 30th birthday party and Rhiyadh had failed to get out of it. Since his breakdown he had made it a matter of principle to avoid parties in public. He didn’t mind the occasional book signing, or little get together with his and Vivienne’s work associates. But a club? That was out of the question.

His usual technique of not getting involved hadn’t worked on Vivienne. Of course, he’d first said he’d go, even promised the first round of drinks to Vivienne. But, oh, he hadn’t quite made the flight from Orlais, had he? Or maybe he had to get some last-minute research in. He’d even once said, on Vivienne’s 10th mistress anniversary, that he hadn’t a single thing to wear, thus he couldn’t be seen in public.

This time, he had just come back from a research trip in Orlais, and he was quite tired. Never mind that he had promised he would be there a year in advance. Orlais was strife with rumors, even five years after he had left his home, it was taxing and he couldn’t quite make it out now.

And of course, she hadn’t bought that bullshit. Vivienne had shown up at his doorstep, half an hour before the party began and dragged him out.

Vivienne had reserved the VIP loft especially for the night and Rhiyadh had spent the first hour at the club up there before he found his way down to the bar. He squirmed uncomfortably to get to his goal, the bare chests soaked in sweat making him wonder what a good time was to leave your business partners birthday party.

It was a Friday night so the place was really hopping. Rhiyadh pressed himself up against the bar, but still managed to get pushed and bumped pretty much the whole time. The crowd seemed like one huge mass of squirming, writhing bodies dancing together in a technicolor light that seemed brighter than the sun. The music was some remixed version of an old song Rhiyadh hadn’t thought about in years.

“Don’t I know you from somewhere?” Rhiyadh didn’t look up when the sickly sweet voice drifted into his ears over the crowd.

“I doubt it.” A mask came into view, like the thick Orlesian accent didn’t give the brute away. A finger was jabbed into Rhiyadh’s shoulder,

“No, I definitely know you, you’re the elvish writer? I read your book on Dalish magic, what was it called?” Rhiyadh sighed and rolled his eyes, searching for the bartender while the Orlesian searched for the name of his first book. “Mysteries of Dalish Magic? And some dalish phrase or something?” Rhiyadh closed his eyes and let his head fall forward.

“Yep. That was the one.” Rhiyadh answered. The Orlesian gasped, audible despite the music and screaming.

“Andraste’s ass, I loved that book. The way you described the Elvish magic, ugh, stunning. Do you have a follow up planned?” Rhiyadh opened his mouth to speak but the Orlesian just leaned in closer and kept talking. “There are many of us in the circles that look forward to hearing more about the intricacies of how you channel-”

“I don’t write anymore.” That stopped the Orlesian brute in his tracks. His eyes widened, and he head tilted to one side.

“Really? Now, that’s a shame, you had awfully good prose for an elf. Why aren’t you continuing the series?” Rhiyadh stared straight ahead.

“I do not wish to comment.” He seemed to get the hint then. Rhiyadh watched it hit him like a ton of bricks. They looked at each other for a minute, Rhiyadh waiting for the man to leave so he could make his timely exit as well.

“Can I get you a drink?” Rhiyadh cracked a smile, his first smile all night and the Orlesian man lit up before he could even get a proper answer out,

“Mythal’enaste, yes.” Rhiyadh practically moaned. The Orlesian blushed and hesitated. Rhiyadh leaned in closer, he could tell this Orlesian knew how to have a good time. Not most by the fact that he then pulled out a small glass jar of a purple liquid. Rhiyadh had tried aquae lucidius twice in his life before. He’d had ended up with a healer over him both times. Rhiyadh expected no less of tonight's experience.

“We could do this, but it’s…one or the other really.” Rhiyadh’s gaze flicked hungrily between the man and the flask. Oh. The Orlesian wanted to get pulled. It wasn’t like Rhiyadh hadn’t had sex before while on aquae lucidius, it just heightened and sped things up a bit. But these Shem were different, they always blacked out or got out of control on the venom. Not elves, or at least not Rhiyadh. But the Orlesian didn’t need to know that. Rhiyadh snatched at the flask,

“I’ll take that, thank you.” If the Orlesian man was disappointed, Rhiyadh didn’t take the time to notice. He downed the entire flask before either of them could go back. The Orlesian man finally slipped into the crowd,

“See you on the dance floor, elf.” Rhiyadh barely had time to watch him go before Vivienne was in his face. He could tell she was pissed. Then again, he had just downed an entire bottle of aquae lucidius, in front of her.

“I cannot believe you just did that.” Well, it looked like their business partnership was going down the drain. But honestly, it had been for the past three years. Once upon a time, Rhiyadh had considered Vivienne a friend. But now, he curled his nose and snorted, there was nothing. Dramatic, maybe, but his countless counselors had told him to feel his “true self”. And that was what he felt.

“It wasn’t up to you.” Vivienne bristled at his words. She took a step closer to him, her hand snatching up his wrist. Her grip was tight for a woman as slight as her. Rhiyadh twisted as her words cut the air,

“I won’t let you do this to yourself.” Rhiyadh spat back without even thinking about it,

“That’s not up to you either, Viv! You lost the privilege to tell me what to do a long time ago.” Vivienne reared her head back. She let go of him so abruptly that Rhiyadh felt thrust out of reality and into it at the same time. Or maybe that was the liquor.

“You are such a prick.” She hissed. Rhiyadh turned back to the bar, snatching up bottle of some strange liquor,

“Yeah, well, so are you.” Vivienne opened her mouth to protest as he poured himself a drink. He looked her in the eye as he poured,

“Are you going to stop me?” She watched, and for a moment Rhiyadh thought he saw something in her eyes he hadn’t seen in years. Then it was gone, her jaw clenched and she shook her head. She took a step back and disappeared into the crowd.

The world dimmed for a while. Rhiyadh flailed on the dance floor for some time, letting the liquor take its hold. The aque lucidius made him see things he didn’t want to think about. And everything was so much brighter, but so dull at the same time. Eventually Rhiyadh tripped his way up to the VIP balcony. From his vantage point, Rhiyadh could see Vivienne on the dance floor pressed up against Bastian. She would ignore Rhiyadh the rest of the night as he continued to drink, but Rhiyadh didn’t care much as the colors began to blend together.

As he leaned over the railing, he realized how far he had sunk. First of all, he was drunk, but without any of the positive effects of being drunk. The music seemed distant now, not the loud pounding it had been before, but like he was hearing it from the bathroom. The colors that had been blinding earlier were just a blur. Rhiyadh rested his chin on his hand.

The first year away from his clan, Vivienne had forced him to go to a counselor. Some elf from Ferelden that pretended to know how he felt. But they told him he was allowed to feel. And the counselor after that had told him it was all his fault, but that was okay. All the counselors in the world couldn’t tell him what he already knew. These feelings he had were bad. But they just happened. Depression, Anxiety, they just happened. Still, Rhiyadh feared the anxiety attacks, feared the depressive episodes with a primal fear that he couldn’t explain. It made him want to empty himself out and just float away to some distant shore. And he knew he should be dealing with these things, he knew all the thoughts he kept inside eventually had to be cut out.

Rhiyadh looked at his phone for the time. It was nearing midnight, a perfectly reasonable time to slip away. Leaning over the edge of the railing, Rhiyadh searched for Vivienne only to be accosted by the most intense sparkling blazer.

Fenedhis lasa, why Rhiyadh was staring and, frankly, transfixed by whoever thought a blazer made entirely of sequins was fashion, only Mythal knew.

Maybe it was the way he was dancing. The way his hips twisted and wriggled made Rhiyadh feeling something akin to true arousal. Beneath the sequin blazer, he wore a muscle tank that revealed strong muscles as he swayed to the words of the song, “The spell you got on me is magic.” Rhiyadh almost snorted at the painful irony of it.

The man laughed and tossed his hair out of his face, his skin glistened with sweat. Rhiyadh hesitated when he finally took in the mustache on the man. He’d never been with a man with facial hair, but he supposed from the way it curled along his face that it wouldn’t be too scruffy. Rhiyadh knew that his future self would not appreciate the scratchiness of facial hair in sensitive areas, but his presently drunk self was willing to overlook it. He was one of the lewdest creatures Rhiyadh had ever seen. He was all cheap gold earrings and rings, but Rhiyadh could practically feel the electricity on his skin.

Rhiyadh had been with many men since Varalas, Ferelden men, Orlesian. But he felt nothing. He was nothing but a husk of the former elf he used to be. But just looking at this man made him feel the faintest call back to life. Before Rhiyadh could think about how pathetic that was, the man suddenly looked directly up at Rhiyadh.

Instead of looking away the man grinned up at him and winked. His grin was all teeth, perfectly straight and sparkling up at him. Rhiyadh couldn’t breathe and he didn’t know if it was the anxiety or the man. And to Rhiyadh’s pleasant surprise, rather than going back to dancing, the man snaked his way through the crowd. As graceful as a cat, the man climbed the giant speakers up to the VIP balcony. And Rhiyadh just watched him, a giddy smile spreading across his face. Who was this ridiculous man?

“I couldn’t help but notice the bedroom eyes you were making at me from all the way up here.” Rhiyadh leaned closer to the man so he could hear him.

“With a face like that, I’d do more than looking.” The man tossed his thick black hair out of his face, cackling.

“You do have a mouth on you.” The sparkling man shouted. Rhiyadh smiled coyly. Oh, Sparkles was playing right into his hands.

“Want to see what else my mouth can do?” That shut the man up for a moment, his cheeks going a dark red. _Hook, line, and sinker_ , Rhiyadh thought. Oh yes, he was getting laid tonight-

“What’s your name then, pretty boy. My mother told me never to go home with a strange man who’s name I don’t know.” Rhiyadh cocked his head. Was this posh, sparkling boy really talking about his mother at a moment like this?

“Lavellan.” The man arched an eyebrow, clearly an expert at the move.

“Just Lavellan? Sounds like more of a last name to me. Is that what they call you in bed?” Rhiyadh frowned. He was quickly losing his patience, but he was drunk enough to put up with it he supposed.

“No, these Ferelden boys usually call me Maker.” That got a snort from him, and Rhiyadh could tell the man was serious about the name thing. And, Mythal’enaste, he was desperate enough for sex to give it to him. “Its Rhiyadh.” The man smiled again, and Rhiyadh didn’t bother to listen as he replied with his own name. He was staring at the crest around his neck.

Rhiyadh had sat with his agents over a book of Tevinter crests once, and he had memorized the biggest one just to prove that he could. Sure, he couldn’t remember who it belonged to now, but he knew the amulet around this mans neck was from Tevinter. As an elf, he knew he should definitely not fuck a man who’s people had enslaved his kind, to this day even.

“Alright, Tevinter, get your coat and I’ll meet you out front.” Tevinter laughed and held out his hands to Rhiyadh.

“Didn’t bring a coat.” It took Rhiyadh a moment to realize what the hands meant. He squared his shoulders.

“I’ll go around.” All teeth and smiles from Tevinter apparently.

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” Rhiyadh felt himself melt despite his attempt to remain cool. The mans voice was like silk, the deep tones reached deep inside of him, twisted, and made him trust. Rhiyadh found himself being helped over the balcony and held as they descended the speakers.

Rhiyadh stumbled gracelessly on to the floor even with the help of Tevinter. _So much for that elven grace_ , he thought bitterly. But not for long, because Tevinter actually took his hand and lead him out. Rhiyadh spared Vivienne a single thought, glancing back at the club, before he was tugged outside.

“I’m…not exactly from around here.” Rhiyadh almost snorted when Tevinter spoke again. _No shit_ , Rhiyadh wanted to snap. The man practically screamed Tevinter, he even had an evil mustache. They walked down the street, Rhiyadh hoping the man had some place to stay, although he was drunk enough not to care if they fucked in the cold.

“You don’t say much.” Rhiyadh wrapped his arms around himself, glaring the Tevinter man down.

“I don’t have anything to say.” Rhiyadh stated. Tevinter glanced back at him with a smirk,

“Pity, I was hoping to put that mouth of yours to use.”

“Fenedhis lasa.” Tevinter cackled when Rhiyadh’s cheeks went bright red. They kept walking.

“You didn’t say what you did, for work, I mean.” Rhiyadh shook his head, not daring to meet Tevinter’s curious gaze.

“I write.” _Now stop asking questions_. But of course, the man could not take a hint.

“About?” Rhiyadh clenched his fists, and not because of the cold.

“Magic. Magical history. Dalish traditions.” Tevinter was quiet for a moment, and Rhiyadh thought about throwing up. He had to know now, even if he was from Tevinter. Nobody wrote about Dalish magic except for him.

“I’m a history man myself, although I specialize mostly in early Tevinter history.” Rhiyadh snorted as they turned a corner, walking through some construction zone.

“I would never have guessed, Tevinter.” Tevinter narrowed his eyes at Rhiyadh and the elf realized he may have taken it too far.

“I could talk research if it turns you on.” Rhiyadh picked his way over a pot hole, winking at Dorian playfully. He wiggled up next to Tevinter and whispered in a fake sexy voice, “Thaumaturgy, teyrns, archives.” Tevinter laughed and pushed Rhiyadh back. Oh god, did he not want him anymore? He thought he was being funny.

“You are clever, aren’t you? You know just how to get to me.” Rhiyadh bristled a bit. Clever was he?

“Surprised that a Dalish elf could be so smart?” Tevinter paused in the street, seeming stunned by Rhiyadhs sharp words.

“I didn’t mean it like that, not all of my countrymen think like that,” He paused again, leaning against a trash bin clearly without thinking much of it, “I just don’t know much about the Dalish, we don’t have clans in where I come from.” Rhiyadh wanted to get angry, but he could see from the look in  Tevinters eyes that he was truly just curious. Rhiyadh stepped close to the Tevinter man running a hand over his chest,

“Maybe I can educate you sometime.” Tevinter let out a breathy laugh, then slipped out from under Rhiyadh. Suddenly Rhiyadh felt a bit uneasy, why the sudden deflection? Then again, maybe Tevinter just wanted a one night stand, not a full lecture on Dalish culture. _Fair enough_ , Rhiyadh thought as they lazily continue down the empty street.

“I’m actually doing some modeling for a friend while I’m here.” Rhiyadh licked his lips, watching as the mans hips rocked. His eyes trailed from perfectly sculpted ass to broad shoulders. Oh yes, Rhiyadh could see why.

“Like what you see, Rhiyadh?” Tevinter’s voice dripped with sex appeal. And he definitely appealed to Rhiyadh. But instead Rhiyadh asked, his words a bit slurred now,

“They let you model with that thing on your face?” Rhiyadh realized how rude that was as soon as he said it, but again, Tevinter just cackled.

“It’s part of an iconic look, pretty boy.” Rhiyadh shivered as Tevinters voice darkened. He swallowed back his arousal, Mythal, he could barely talk.

“Can we…just go somewhere to fuck? I don’t think I can stand that voice of yours not moaning my name for much longer.” Rhiyadh was surprised to hear the words coming out of his mouth, but Tevinter only grinned more.

And he grabbed his hand again, taking him around the corner. Rhiyadh didn’t know what possessed him to go with this ridiculous man to bed. But he under the light of the moon, Rhiyadh couldn’t help but marvel in the other mans beauty again. He had a wildness about him but controlled perfectly, despite his appearance. And Rhiyadh wanted to drown in him.

They rounded another corner and finally came to a small house. It was dark inside and overstuffed garbage bins outside of it. It was clearly a rental and a little trashed, but Rhiyadh couldn’t be bothered, he’d gone this far.

“Now, lets see.” Tevinter patted himself down, then started to frown. Rhiyadh tensed up, his heart dropping. Surely, _surely_ , he couldn’t be serious. Rhiyadh felt on the verge of tears at the thought the man had lost his key, he would never get laid. He’d gotten past an argument about elven slaves and this was his reward? Rhiyadh felt like he was about to go mad, until realized the Tevinter man was laughing.

Rhiyadh wanted to bash his head in but settled for a particularly harsh curse as the man struggled to open the door.

“You should have seen your face.” Rhiyadh didn’t dignify that with an answer.

The hall in front of him was bathed in temporary moonlight as they slipped inside, revealing orange painted walls. Tacky, but Rhiyadh had seen worse to be honest.

There was a kitchen down the hall and a single room that was clearly functioning as both a living room and a bedroom, as a bare mattress sat in the middle of the room. There was a couch on the opposite wall, a bag full of rumpled clothes sat on top and next to it was a rack of drying clothes. Those were definitely modeling clothes. They looked more expensive than all of Rhiyadh's possessions put together.

Rhiyadh slide off his jacket, licking his lips nervously. Hopefully the man wasn’t a serial killer. Although Rhiyadh was sure he would have welcomed death at this point, for being so gullible. And to be killed by those perfectly manicured nails? What better way to go out.

“Can I get you something to drink, eat? Water or tea, or?” Rhiyadh turned to face the man with a sly smile on his face.

“I don’t know, but I could offer you something to eat.” Tevinter chuckled and reached up to turn on the light. Rhiyadh put his hand over the switch and turned it back off. And Tevinter turned it on again. Rhiyadh stared at the Tevitner man, until he turned off the lights again.

“Alright, pretty boy.” His voice was gentle and Rhiyadh once again had the sensation of drowning at the sound of it. He closed his eyes and let the darkness swallow him up, the only sound his beating heart.

Tevinter grazed a hand over Rhiyadh’s cheek, making him flinch back at first. But Rhiyadhs hand snatched up Tevinter’s wrist and brought his fingers to his lips. Rhiyadh hoped the Gods couldn’t see him as he began to lewdly suck on the man’s fingers and relished in the gasp it drew from his partner.

“Can I kiss you?” Tevinter asked. His voice was rich and thick as honey, and Rhiyadh _needed_ him. Needed the kiss, to taste the pleasure that dripped from Tevinter’s lips. He nodded quickly, already whining desperately. What did it matter what he sounded like though, he would never see this man again anyway?

Rhiyadh felt the man move towards him, his first instinct was to turn away, but before he could Tevinter pressed Rhiyadh up against the wall. And Mythal must have truly blessed him because he had never felt such soft lips in his life. The kiss enveloped his whole being; Rhiyadh couldn’t help but moan, arching immediately against Tevinter. He knew he looked desperate, but that’s because he was. He needed to be touched. _Please, just touch me, I need your hands_ -!

“Alright, let me get my coat off.” Tevinter whispered in his ear. Rhiyadh honestly couldn’t remember if he had said those words out loud, but if he had, all the better at least Tevinter knew now. Rhiyadh quickly tried to shimmy out of his own clothes, but there were so many straps on his shirt that he quickly gave up and focused on his pants. As he finished tossing his underwear aside, Rhiyadh felt a hand slide up his back.

“Need help with your shirt, it definitely looks complicated.” Rhiyadh wanted to snap at him that he could handle it himself. Except that he literally couldn’t about five seconds ago.

“Yeah, alright.” He mumbled. The Tevinter man was surprisingly gentle, his hands tenderly unwrapping Rhiyadh until he was free and laid bare. He might have felt vulnerable if he wasn’t staring at the God before him.

Despite watching Tevinter twist his way through the dance floor, Rhiyadh still wasn’t prepared for the completely naked form before him. Exposed in the moonlight, Tevinter’s muscles practically rippled with power. And Rhiyadh wanted nothing more to be controlled and swept up in those arms.

“Fuck me.” Tevinter started slightly and Rhiyadh realized he hadn’t been the only one marveling. He quickly pushed the thought from his mind though as he was gently pushed down towards the mattress.

Rhiyadh let out a lewd moan as Tevinter weighed down on him, curving his body so that their naked bodies were flush against each other and Rhiyadh could feel every inch of him. His hands went to grab above him at the mattress as Tevinter kissed a tender line down his neck.

They rocked together for a moment, their cocks brushing against each other sending tantalizing sparks of pleasure through them. Rhiyadh let go of the bed to reach between them, gripping at Tevinter’s cock. Rhiyadh let out a soft whimper as Tevinter moaned. The elf boy stroked him with a lazy hand, running his palm over the other man’s thick, hot dick. For the first time in Rhiyadh’s life, he was thankful to the Tevinter Imperium for giving him this specimen. Fen’harel was going to take him if he kept thinking like this, but honestly, as long as Fen’harel came after Rhiyadh did, he didn’t mind.

“I need you inside of me.” Rhiyadh reached around to grab at Tevinter’s ass to try and grind them together a bit more.

“You’ll have to let go of me then, love.” Rhiyadh gritted his teeth but let go. When did this Tevinter boy think he could start calling him pet names?

Rhiyadh didn’t give it much more thought as he tossed himself on to his stomach and relished again at being covered by the man like sunlight in a rush of hot skin. Rhiyadh whined and pressed his face into the mattress as he felt Tevinters hard cock press between his cheeks. The elf pushed his hips up against Tevinter, which pulled out a grunt of pleasure from above him. Yes, Rhiyadh could get used to that. Somehow the man knew exactly what Rhiyadh wanted, then again maybe it was because Rhiyadh was begging shamelessly to be fucked into the mattress. _But he’s not doing it, so I have to keep saying it_ , he thought.

“I don’t want to hurt you, pretty boy.” Rhiyadh squirmed slightly as Tevinter sat back, stopping their grinding hips. Rhiyadh smacked the bed in frustration.

“You won’t. Just- _Ah_!” Rhiyadh stopped mid-complaint to cry out as he felt a perfectly lubed up finger press inside of him. “Yes, more, please!” Rhiyadh was definitely not beneath begging at this point, and he felt a hesitant second finger spread him open. That was it, the pressure that he needed. He hadn’t felt this alive in ages, hadn’t felt this good.

“More, please, I want you.” He could feel the man hesitate and Rhiyadh growled, wiggling his ass in the air. He knew it would do the trick and it did. The man cursed in some language Rhiyadh didn’t know, but it didn’t matter much because he was gone.

“Where-?” Rhiyadh lifted his head, his vision slightly blurred. He could see the naked man’s form grabbing something from a bag before Rhiyadh pressed his face into the mattress. He felt like crying. He was so hard, he needed to be fucked or he would actually die right now. Screw condoms, he needed this mans dick.

“Just want to be safe, pretty boy.” Rhiyadh didn’t care to listen much more as he could feel the head of Tevinters cock pressing against him. Tevinter was aggravatingly careful. Rhiyadh knew he was just being safe, but it left him in exquisite frustration.

“You alright?” His voice was somehow thicker now, and Rhiyadh could feel the drops of sweat on his back. His cock was leaking precum on to the bed, probably making a mess but Rhiyadh could honestly care less right now. Tevinters cock was so much better than he could ever have expected.

“S-So fucking thick.” Rhiyadh sobbed out more expletives when he heard Tevinter moan above him. “Please, Tevinter, more, I need you to fuck me…!” And as soon as Tevinter began thrusting into him, Rhiyadh was lost. Every long, hard thrust was perfectly aimed right as his prostate and within minutes he was seeing stars.

Rhiyadh couldn’t account for what he might have said, but all he knew was the building heat between them. The friction between him, Tevinter, and the mattress was causing Rhyadh to set on fire.

And then it was over. In a flash of burning heat, for one perfectly searing hot moment, Rhiyadh was lost in a sea of flames and curses. And then he was back, chasing desperately after the fleeting moment. Tevinter only lasted moments more, and then he was gone.

Rhiyadh lay motionless on the mattress, couldn’t even bring himself to be devastated by the loss. Then he felt something cold and wet between his legs, and Rhiyadh let out the most undignified yelp.

“What the fuck!?” Tevinter smiled up at him, holding a wipe between his hands.

“Didn’t think you’d want to get up.” Of course, he was right. He’d only known this man for a few hours and Tevinter already knew him better than Varalas ever did. Rhiyadh didn’t bother to get up, just let himself be. Until he felt Tevinters arms weigh down on him and crush him.

“Are you always like that?” He heard the Tevinter man whisper against his neck. Rhiyadh hesitated. He wasn’t always a sex-crazed lunatic. Usually, he was just a lunatic.

“No.” He stated. Tevinter traced a gentle pattern on Rhiyadh’s side. It was oddly relaxing.

“You are so special.” Rhiyadh froze as Tevinter mumbled this. He stayed still and hoped that Tevinter would think he was asleep. Thankfully he did and soon enough Tevinter was breathing evenly enough.

Maybe, Rhiyadh thought, maybe he was special. Maybe, he could fall asleep with someone’s arms around him for once.

Maybe, Rhiyadh thought lazily, Maybe he would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting yall know, but Magic by Mystery Skulls was playing in the club bc its Gay.


End file.
